


A story I can’t take back

by darkstrangeson



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Idk tell me if I should add anything else, Implied Physical Abuse, M/M, fighting at the end, part one of two, this does not have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkstrangeson/pseuds/darkstrangeson
Summary: Virgil telling the story of his time with the dark sides





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings 
> 
> Emotional manipulation  
> Implied physical abuse  
> Fighting at the end

Chapter one Virgil pov

I take a deep breath, wanting to stall this as long as I can. But I owe them this story, I’ve owed them this story from the moment I showed up, but I couldn’t, not after what happened there…  
“I appeared in the in-between lands two years before I met you guys. Until then I was most likely a part of Patton, seeing as he’s most of Thomas’ emotions.  
“The dark side was the first thing I saw, and so I went there. The Duke, he was the first to greet me. He brought me to the mythic bitch himself, Deceit, well I suppose I liked him well enough at the time…  
“Remy was there, and of course Amber-”  
“Hold on, who is this Amber?” Logan interjects.  
“He’s my light side. Like all of you have your ‘dark sides’ I have my light side. He is passion! And ambition! And all the things that would fall short because of me.  
“They were all just, just standing there. It was horrible. Then Damian-”  
“Who’s Damian?” Patton asks.  
“It’s Deceit.” Patton nods, and I return to my story.  
“Damian got up, he looked at Remy, and god damn, I will never forget the utter look of terror Rem had in his eyes, he asked him to go get Liam.  
My stomach drops as my mind re-drifts to that moment. Remy, who isn’t scared of anything, but Deceit. That moment where his smile faltered, where he clutched his chest out of habit, and tensed as if someone was going to hit him. I didn’t know why at the time, but now I can’t stand to think of that moment.  
“Remy walked off, and returned a few moments later with this tall man, wearing a black button-down, black tie, and black pants. His smile was cruel and unforgiving, and his eyes had this look that sends shivers down your spine.  
“Amber strolled into the room just seconds after, his look scared me too, mostly because he just bounced in there a flower crown in his hair, wearing oranges and yellows, which is the complete opposite of the other dark sides.  
“For months everything was fine. I thought everyone was fine. After six months I started dating Damian. It was seemingly perfect.  
“Then I started, and I use his words when I say this, “Faking shit for attention.” I would wake up in the middle of the night, not being able to breath, and he would slap me on the arm tell me to stop lying, and fall back asleep.  
“I was a fool though, I believed that I was faking. I believed that, deep down I just wanted attention. I belived every sick fucking lie the bastard told me, because I thought I loved him.  
“Looking back it was like falling in love with the best person ever. But you turn around one day and you see that you have become Hamilton and Burr, friends at first, but they end up shooting you or you end up shooting them.”  
I take a deep breath. I don’t know if I can continue from here, the pain still takes my breath away.  
I can’t get my mind off when I would go to pat Remy’s shoulder, or hug him, and he would flinch away.  
“Over christmas he threw Remy out. He just clapped and Remy was gone.  
“I snapped, I yelled at Damian, he yelled back. I re- I remember pushing him and he pushed back. He sent me sprawling. I got up and I punched him, squarely in the jaw.”  
I gulp, knowing what I now have to say next.  
“Liam got me from behind. He just yanked at my hoodie and I somersaulted backwards. And of course I was an idiot and got the fuck back up.  
“I was pissed. I kicked Liam in the knee, and went to punch Damian in the throat. Dee wasn’t doing anything, just fucking standing there. And I feel steel at my arm. A blade being drawn across my skin. Remus was drawing patterns on my flesh.  
“You guys you’ve always wanted to know why I always wear hoodies and long sleeves. Well that’s the reason, I still have the scars.  
“I kicked him in the gut, and I ran, pain coursing through my bones. I was in the Inbetween-Lands for three months, with Remy and I just being there, until one day I felt an irresistible urge to bolt in the opposite direction from the Dark Land. I don’t really know why I did, but I did  
“And well I ended up here, with the light sides. I had no idea Thomas was filming when I first showed up.” I was just trying to help him.  
“That video was the first time I ever met you guys, so I can see why you didn’t like me, seeing as I am anxiety.” I never wanted to be the bad guy.  
I swallow the thoughts back. I’m not the bad guy. How Deceit treated Remy and I, that was none of my fault.  
Roman balls his fists.  
Logan looks surprised.  
Thomas sighs.  
And Patton, Patton looks on the verge of tears.  
I take a deep breath, and disappear from the commons to my room. 

And truth be told, I‘m not so sure I ever want to leave.


	2. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning  
> Swear words (I mean it’s like one)

Roman’s pov

I don’t know what stings more, the story, or him leaving.  
Anger surges through me and I feel the urge to punch Damian and the rest in their fucking faces. 

Logan pov 

The story I must admit, startled me.  
It confused me for a moment as to why Virgil got scars when my injuries disappeared almost instantly. And then I realized that Virgil assumed that the knife would hurt him, I however knew it would not. 

Thomas pov

I blink, once, twice, three times.  
I don’t know what to do.  
What do I do? 

Patton pov 

My mind spins as I hold back tears. How could he hold this much pain inside of him without just breaking down all the time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day!!
> 
> (Also the tags say it’s 2/? But no this is it 2/2)


End file.
